Fancy Seeing You Here!
by ochreish
Summary: She was just so polite, and he was definitely going to take advantage of it. "Sakuno, are you stalking me?" Shy meets Sadistic; random encounters. Alternate Reality.


**Fancy Seeing You Here! **

**Summary: She was so polite, and he was definitely going to take advantage of it. Shy meets Sadistic; random encounters. sakuno x fuji. **

* * *

><p><strong>1. : A Casual Meeting in the Hallway<strong>

She was going to be late. Running up to her classroom, Sakuno had no time to look where she was going.

"_Ooph_!" Just her luck, she had run straight into someone. She looked up, only to stare straight into the striking blue of her senpai's eyes. "A-ah, Fuji-senpai..." She froze before bowing continually. "I'm so sorry, Fuji-senpai! I really didn't mean it! Please forgive me, I'll do anything; I'll cook, clean, whatever you want, just ple-" A gentle finger lightly rested on the curve of her lips. Fuji's eyes twinkled madly, "Now, now, _Sakuno-chan_, no need to be so upset, I'm not going to kill you for bumping into me in the corridor." He smirked sadistically before swooping down and tilting his head to the shell of her ear, "But I will require payment," he whispered, "Perhaps a _date_ will suffice?" The final bell rung and he walked off, gently chuckling to himself. Sakuno, with as much dignity as she had left, walked up to her next class and entered the room blushing ten different shades of red. Ryoma glanced at her and absentmindedly wondered what had made her so flustered.

**2. : The Wrong Locker! CAUGHT! **

She felt like a stalker. Creeping into the boy's lockers to put a box of chocolates in Ryoma-kun's locker was definitely _not_ one of her more dignifying moments. She slipped, accidentally letting out a little yelp. Yes, definitely not one of her better moments. What was she doing here anyway? Oh yes, Tomo-chan told her to, saying that luck was on her side today. She slipped again. Maybe not.

Tiptoeing past the showers (and blushing profusely) she quickly hurried to the lockers. What number was it again? _132? 135? 138? 140? _Oh, 140! It had to be 140, at least, that's what Tomo-chan said it was... wait, did she? Well, it was too late now, she quickly stuffed the chocolates (with the embarrassing 'I love you!' on the cover) into the locker and got ready to bolt out of the changing rooms. And then she heard footsteps. _Oh no_! She anxiously shuffled from side to side before scrambling under the benches; it was a terrible hiding spot, but it would have to do.

"Well, Tezuka, that was certainly an invigorating practise, we should do it again sometime." She mentally groaned. Out of all the people to come into the changing room, it had to be the _Buchou_ and Fuji-senpai. She seriously had to talk to Tomo-chan about her luck predictions...

The changing room door swung open and from underneath, she spied four muscular legs walking towards her. _Oh, they're coming right towards me_! She desperately plastered herself against the wall and silently prayed to God; one thing she was sure of: if they ever saw her she would _never_ be able to show her face in public 'd forever be known as _that indecent girl_, and pressured by the family, _Obaa_-chan would be forced to disown her! No, _obaa_-chan, don't listen to them! The cool, rational part of her told her to stay as still as possible; panicking would do no good in this situation. She agreed. So crossing her fingers for luck, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited.

=.='

Fuji looked around, suspicious, what was that slightly floral scent floating around the changing room? No matter how nice it was, it just didn't have a place in the boys' changing room. He opened his locker and spied a box of chocolates with that corny "I love you!" slogan? Oh... fangirls. So that was where that floral scent came from. And then he heard a tiny gasp, and was about to look under the bench when, "Fuji, I'm going to go now, see you tomorrow at practise."  
>He looked up and eye-smiled, "Okay, Tezuka, see you tomorrow. Let's hope we have a good practice tomorrow."<br>"Yeah," said Tezuka, and then he left.

Suddenly, he crouched down and looked underneath the bench. He found nothing, except for two long braids slowly trailing away. So it was Sakuno-chan; now what was she doing here? Did she have some sort of inner-pervert? He chuckled at the thought; Sakuno-chan, the pervert?  
>So, with a sort of feline grace, he walked to the end of the benches, bent down, and tapped her on the shoulder. She nervously looked to the side and he grinned, "Why hello, Sakuno-chan, fancy seeing you here." And with the sudden urge for something more dramatic, he tilted his head to the side and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "Repayment for earlier," He whispered. She fainted.<p>

**To be continued, maybe.**

**SS: If there were errors, review, if you liked it and want me to continue, review. I know it was OOC, but it had to be, after all, the story was written to fill MY romantic urges; plus the fact that I love fujixsaku. If you do too, a good one to read is "The Sadist of Seigaku," by Macve.**

**I am patiently awaiting the twenty-first, or twenty-second chapter :) **

_ ja, _

_**SS**_


End file.
